In general, a laparoscopic surgery robot is a robot performing minimally invasive surgery (MIS) using a laparoscope and small surgical instruments. Here, MIS refers to a surgical technique of abdominally introducing instruments into the body through three or four small incisions to accurately and safely perform surgery, for example, cholecystectomy, prostatic surgery, gastrotomy, and tumor excision.
When compared to general surgical operations, patients undergoing such an MIS have reduced pain and a short recovery period after the surgery and thus, may return to normal lives within a short period of time. Such advantages are giving rise to an increased demand for various robots and surgical instruments for performing the MIS and accordingly, development of various robots and instruments is progressing.
Conventional surgical robots generally include a robotic arm in a multi joint structure, wherein the robotic arm includes a surgery unit for surgery at a front end portion thereof, a suction unit to remove materials from a surgical site and an image capturing unit to capture a real-time video of an internal state.
In the conventional surgical robots, a wire is used to operate the surgery unit of the robot arm. However, when a driving force is transmitted through the wire, a sufficient force to hold and move an organ in the body may not be secured and a surgical area may be limited.
Therefore, developing a surgical robot which generates high torque and secures a wide area for surgery to smoothly perform surgery is required.